


El error

by PinkuBurakku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tragedy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkuBurakku/pseuds/PinkuBurakku
Summary: Vegeta y Goku se dan cuenta de la atracción que hay entre ellos, misma que hasta ahora había sido ignorada. Después de una fogoso beso y la situación más irreal que Goku jamás pensó tener, ni siquiera en sus morbosos sueños con el principe, deciden comenzar a caminar por el sendero que dicte su corazón; sin embargo un día cualquiera el pasado de Goku vuelve y para su desgracia con una gran y pelinegra sorpresa. Una historia llena de celos, engaños, descubrimientos, líneas del tiempo sin sentido, batallas a muerte, drama, sentimientos confusos y sexo, mucho sexo.¿Qué pasará con ellos a partir de ese día? ¿Que hará Vegeta? ¿Que hará Kakaroto? ¿se seguirán amando?¿Saldrán bien librados nuestros pelinegros saiyajines?Descúbrelo por ti mismo.
Relationships: Broly/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta/Original Male Character(s) (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic en la plataforma, una nueva idea de bucar nuevos rumbos para mis escritos. Es un experimento creado por la mera curiosidad, veremos como sale. Esta historia aun esta siendo escrita y esta publicada en Amor Yaoi y Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre y seudónimo. 
> 
> Goku x Vegeta   
> Goku x Broly

**POV GOKU**

Estaba acostado en el piso de la cámara de gravedad, cansado y con mucha hambre mientras vegeta a mi lado recuperaba la respiración; pasados unos minutos Vegeta se levanto caminando hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Levántate de una vez Kakaroto...Hay que seguir entrenando- Su tono de voz no dejaba duda para réplicas, levanté una ceja sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Qué?... pero Vegeta estoy muy cansado!- dije con un mohín, el cansancio era demasiado, estaba totalmente agotado. 

-No me importa imbécil, levántate de una buena vez- Lo escuche decir sin inmutarse, sin embargo yo estaba tan cómodo en mi lugar que no hice el mínimo esfuerzo por cumplir sus caprichos.

Exasperado por mí poco interés y aprovechando su altura al estar de pie me tendió una mano desviando el rostro, el gesto no me pasó desapercibido, sonreí apenas por su reacción quedando unos minutos en vilo viendo su mano y luego su rostro consecutivamente. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza, tan rápido que sin pensarlo mucho me deje seducir por ella, tomé su mano aplicando la suficiente fuerza hasta que Vegeta perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de mí; sonreí ante el resultado de mi impulsivo movimiento observando embobado la imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos. Vegeta encima de mí, con el rostro desviado, las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta; la imagen resultó ser tan cautivadora que me deje consumir por ella, hipnotizándome en el camino. Vegeta era realmente… Atractivo. Una nueva sonrisa se escapó de mis labios debido a tal descubrimiento -para nada nuevo-; desvié el rostro sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces, cerrando los ojos teniendo la certeza que de seguir viendo esa imagen cometería una locura de la cual me podía arrepentir después ¡Que ideas mas raras tenia desde hace un tiempo con vegeta!...Sí, era verdad que Vegeta era atractivo y más que eso, pero si se lo decía seguro que me mataba. 

Si, Vegeta me parecía muy atractivo, fue una verdad difícil al principio pero rápidamente aceptada, descubriendo para mí poca sorpresa que su cuerpo y facciones se acoplaban perfectamente a mis gustos. Algo de nuestra sangre Saiyajin debía ser el causante de tal delirio. Me gustaban sus ojos, cabello, músculos y hasta su orgullo como guerrero, esto sin contar su habilidad para pelear y ese carácter testarudo e huraño que se cargaba. Intente dejar de pensar en ese hecho, cada una de esas cosas rondaban en mi cabeza día y noche hasta hacerme perder la razón, no podía entregarle más minutos de mí día a esos escabrosos pensamientos, aún no podía procesar correctamente que había descubierto - no sin asombro-, que últimamente solo entrenaba con el guerrero para poder estar más cerca suyo, dilatando el tiempo juntos al máximo; lo que en cierta manera me parecía patético pero me hacía sentir menos inquieto, el pensamiento me hizo reír algo tenso a causa la locura llena de verdad. La risa quedó atascada en mi cabeza, al sentir una obstrucción en mis labios, rompiendo de golpe todo pensamiento. 

Abrí los ojos extrañado por el toque, aunque fuese un simple roce, la presión en ello era abrasadora. Sin embargo, nada me preparó para encontrarme con el rostro de Vegeta junto al mío, con nuestros labios pegados en un tímido y apenas perceptible toque. Como un idiota abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza un poco sin romper el tímido roce, Vegeta al sentir mi escueta respuesta; abrió los ojos despacio, pestañeando confundido, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron, abochornado intentó separarse de mí, cosa que le impedí agarrando su rostro con una mano atrayéndolo hasta mi cuerpo, pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros para profundizar el beso.

Vegeta colocó sus manos en mi pecho continuando el beso, en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía cómo llevar el ritmo, afortunadamente para nosotros, con el paso de los segundos este se fue marcando sólo. Nuestros labios se comían con una extraña mezcla de timidez y asombro entorpeciendo el intercambio, algo extraño en ambos- al menos Vegeta no solía ser tan torpe-, sin embargo ninguno quería romper el toque; sólo la falta de oxígeno interrumpió nuestro beso. Jadee sobre sus labios apenas unos segundos, tomando todo el aire qué mis pulmones pudieron antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso menos timido y mas salvaje, fuerte y húmedo, nuestras lenguas jugaban con ansias esta vez dejando atrás la torpeza inicial. 

Las húmedas cavidades donde se daba nuestra pelea de lenguas encajaban perfectamente, dando como único resultado que nuestro beso se volviera más fogoso y ardiente hasta dejarnos sin aire nuevamente en un par de segundos, separándonos por obligación por segunda vez. Jadeamos al unísono con más fuerza con la mirada fija en el otro, demostrando cosas que ninguno de los dos llegaba a entender. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que el aire entrara nuevamente a los pulmones, dándonos una calma momentánea; suspire de gusto al sentir la cabeza de Vegeta caer sobre mí pecho ya calmado, encogiéndose un poco hasta acurrucarse sobre mi cuerpo, con el pasar de los minutos pude escuchar su fuerte pero lenta respiración; embelesado por la imagen lo admiré en silencio hasta que mis párpados cansados, comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, sumergiendo mí cuerpo en el mundo de los sueños. 

Me desperté sobre el duro suelo de la cámara de gravedad, y lo primero que sentí fue la ligereza de mí cuerpo al no tener un peso sobre mi; me incorpore perezoso al percatar que Vegeta no estaba y la cámara de gravedad estaba apagada, extrañado por el panorama salí descalzo a buscarlo, no solo quería saber donde se había metido Vegeta sino que también tenía hambre y me imaginaba que él debía estar en las mismas condiciones. 

Entre a la cocina y no lo encontré como creía, aburrido fui a buscarlo por toda la mansión y mientras avanzaba intentaba encontrar su ki pero no lo hallaba; frustrado, me concentre mejor en mi titánica busca y casi grité de emoción al encontrar su dichoso Ki, apenas una pizca de lo bajo qué apareció, incluso desapareció al segundo siguiente dejando mí celebración en vilo. Mosqueado con la situación, restregué mis ojos con los nudillos, eliminando los restos de sueño de mi sistema, quedando inmóvil en medio del pasillo analizando mejor la situación, con los minutos la conclusión que surgió fue tan sencilla como sorpresiva ¿estaba escondiendo su ki?, la iluminación atravesó mi cabeza tan rápido que me rasque un poco el cabello, frunciendo el ceño sin entender. Decidido a saber qué sucedía de una vez por todas, seguí su ki -los pocos vestigios de este- al igual que una polilla a la luz. Mis pasos resonaron con rapidez hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarlo tendido en la cama, todo lo que me recibió fue una habitación vacía.

Exasperado para este punto, apuré mis pasos hacia la salida siendo detenido a mitad de camino gracias a unos casi imperceptibles y roncos jadeos, fruncí el ceño mientras mi cuerpo se tensaba en guardia ¿eran jadeos de dolor? ¿eran de Vegeta?, la posibilidad de que algún enemigo estuviera en la mansión y haya atacado a Vegeta - la única causa coherente de porque no aparecía- removió mí estomago y me empujo de vuelta al centro de la habitación agudizando el oído; luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio me pregunté si de verdad había llegado a la conclusión más lógica y no sólo me había dejado llevar por la incertidumbre y el hambre ¡perfecto el hambre me estaba haciendo alucinar!. Me reproché en silencio, pateando mi trasero por dejar que algo manejable como el hambre haya nublado mí juicio, era un guerrero; lo mejor sería ir a la cocina y esperar la aparición de Vegeta, esta vez mucho más decidido avance los pasos que había retrocedido hacia la salida. Di un repaso rápido a la habitación sólo para asegurarme, encontrando un detalle que llamó mi atención, la puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, sólo para tener completa certeza que todo estaba bien, me acerque sin muchas esperanzas. 

Entre sin hacer ruido, encontrando una imagen que hizo que algo en mi cuerpo se pusiera caliente de inmediato y la sangre se repartiera por igual en mis mejillas, parpadee un par de veces para comprobar que lo que veía no era una alucinación; y es que ver a Vegeta sentado bajo la ducha totalmente desnudo con la piernas abiertas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos apretados con fuerza, la boca semiabierta gimiendo por lo bajo y con las mejillas rosadas casi rojas, tratando de respirar entre tanto gemido no parecía real, y si a eso le sumamos que tenía dos dedos introducidos hasta la mitad en su entrada mientras se masturbaba al mismo tiempo; era casi imposible de creer, sin duda una imagen que solo creí ver en mis más húmedos sueños. Un gemido de Vegeta me sacó de la ensoñación en la que me perdí, espabilando mí mente en blanco al escuchar que gemía cosas incomprensibles, sólo me pude preguntar en quién estaría pensando al darse tanto placer _seguramente no en ti, Vegeta no ese tipo de hombre,_ una voz en mi cabeza respondió mí muda pregunta haciendo que el ánimo bajara pero que mi amigo entre las piernas contrario a todo, siguiera igual de duro. Sacudí la cabeza ¿en qué estaba pensando? este era un momento privado de Vegeta, debía irme y dejar de fantasear con él, resolví irme antes que el guerrero se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Cómo si hubiese visto nada, me deslice con sigilo, aún con los ojos pegados a Vegeta, autoconvenciéndome qué era lo correcto. Sin embargo, mi nombre resonó en la habitación, fuerte y alto, rompiendo con la poca seguridad que había logrado reunir para irme. Mi cuerpo respondió al llamado entre alaridos, tensando de pies a cabeza, totalmente anonadado con lo que oía. 

\- ¡Kakaroto!... ¡Goku...Joder! - Escuche gemir a Vegeta por lo alto a la vez que mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

La poca cordura que había conseguido amasar, se esfumó en uno de sus suspiros ahogados, dando paso a la lujuria en tiempo récord; el deseo recorre en un segundo todo mis sistemas haciendo que la excitación llegara al límite de lo insoportable. Los pensamientos confusos cruzaban mi cabeza demasiado rápido, mi cuerpo estático formuló el siguiente paso a dar, si nos besamos ¿había posibilidad para algo más? mi atolondrada cabeza, terminó convenciéndome que sí la había, mí cuerpo fue guiado por esta premisa. 

-¿Vegeta te ayudo con eso ?- Fue todo lo que mi boca pudo articular viendo cómo vegeta inmediatamente abría los ojos.


	2. Mi principe

\- Hey Vegeta… ¿Te ayudo con eso? - Pregunté e inmediatamente vi como Vegeta abría los ojos y dejaba de masturbarse sacando los dedos de su interior. 

En un intento por cubrirse cerró las piernas; inútilmente, ya había visto el mejor espectáculo de mi vida. Desistió de la idea con facilidad al ver que mis ojos no se apartaban de su cuerpo, en específico de la zona entre sus piernas, sabía qué era inútil cubrirse. Se levantó del suelo a paso lento aun con el agua cayendo sobre todo su cuerpo, desviando el rostro. No perdí de vista cómo sus dientes capturaban su labio superior, presionando sus perlas blancas en la delicada piel que cubría sus labios hasta hincharlo ¿se podría ser más sexy y erótico ?, no lo creo.

Levito hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente analizando con detenimiento mi cuerpo, repasando a conciencia cada parte de piel descubierta, al finalizar su mirada se topó con la mía. Retándome en silencio a dar un paso en esta situación inesperada; lo siguiente que sentí fue el movimiento brusco que junto nuestros labios en un cálido beso, sin mucha fuerza y sin profundizar, el cual contrastaba con el calor que emanaba de nuestra piel. Tome tu cintura para profundizar mas el beso, lamiendo tus labios abiertos antes de introducir la lengua de manera brusca, sintiendo los primeros estragos de ese beso directo en mí entrepierna. Explore su boca a conciencia, dejando mis caprichos más primitivos libres, recordando el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, la manera tan exquisita en que mi nombre era pronunciado. Preso de mi propio libido, mordí con ahínco. Mis dedos traviesos se posaron sobre su piel desnuda y caliente, rozando los músculos de suavidad extraña que contrastaba con la dureza al estar contraídos; esto fue un golpe directo a mi excitación, dejando en evidencia mi elevado libido que no me molesto en ocultar y del cual por supuesto que el guerrero se dio cuenta. Separamos nuestros cuerpos, dejando nuestros labios a unos cuantos centímetros, estando conectados por un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, analizo mi expresión y por su sonrisa, le gusto lo que sus ojos veían. dejando en evidencia mi elevado libido que no me molesto en ocultar y del cual por supuesto que el guerrero se dio cuenta. Separamos nuestros cuerpos, dejando nuestros labios a unos cuantos centímetros, estando conectados por un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, analizo mi expresión y por su sonrisa, le gusto lo que sus ojos veían. dejando en evidencia mi elevado libido que no me molesto en ocultar y del cual por supuesto que el guerrero se dio cuenta. Separamos nuestros cuerpos, dejando nuestros labios a unos cuantos centímetros, estando conectados por un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, analizo mi expresión y por su sonrisa, le gusto lo que sus ojos veían. 

\- Eres un idiota Kakaroto ... No preguntes para la próxima- Su voz ronca por la excitación hacía juego con la perfecta sonrisa pícara que le enmarca el rostro.

Nuevamente uní nuestros labios, besando con mucha más intensidad, mordiendo con fuerza, el guerrero pasó los brazos por mis hombros para estar lo más unidos posible, pegando por completo nuestros torsos, mis manos mucho más inquietas bajaron hasta su culo, clavando mis escasas uñas en el trozo firme de carne. 

\- A-ahh- Su jadeo murió en mí boca abierta cuando el leve dolor le azotó el cuerpo y cómo contraataque recibí un mordisco en el labio inferior, tan fuerte que este comenzó a sangrar al instante, lleno de lujuria y una maldad que ya sabía habitaba en su interior, Vegeta lamió la herida, bebiendo de mí boca la poca sangre que salía de los labios. 

-Mmm ... Vegeta- Gemí por lo bajo al sentir sus manos bajando por mi pecho.

Sus dígitos recorrieron cada uno de mis marcados músculos, haciendo un camino hasta el cinturón del uniforme y al llegar ahí se detuvo, buscando una aceptación en mi mirada, jugando con mi paciencia con una sonrisa pícara al hallar la aceptación que solicitó, pude ver sus pupilas expandirse antes de soltar el cinturón, este cayó a nuestros pies. Vegeta me empujo levemente, separándose apenas un poco de mi cuerpo para sacarme la camiseta de entrenamiento, y al terminar observarme detenidamente, relamiendo sus labios, sin duda deleitado con la imagen, el ego me subió hasta las nubes. Refleje mí orgullo con una sonrisa ladina, dedicando toda la lujuria que me producía ese pequeño gesto. 

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? ...- Pregunté con descaro y la voz ronca a cause de la excitación, al verme observado de esa manera por sus analíticos ojos -… Porque puedes hacer algo mejor que sólo mirar- Decidido corte la distancia entre ambos, sin perder detalle de sus dientes engullendo sus labios con fuerza hasta hacerlos sangrar. Brindando ese tibio líquido al ritual de mi locura. 

Fui recibido por sus escasas uñas enterrándose en mí piel, dejando un camino rojizo por dónde pasaban, uno que sin duda dejaría marca, la poca cordura en mi desapareció con sólo ese gesto; el dolor recorrió mi espina dorsal explotando en mi interior las ansias de tenerlo. Tome su cuerpo entre mis brazos avanzando con él hasta estar completamente empapados nuevamente bajo la ducha, acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared y mi cuerpo; el agua caliente aumentaba la temperatura de our pieles tanto que podía sentir su dura erección palpitar en mi abdomen deleitándome con la vista, sin perder el tiempo ataque su cuello mordiendo y lamiendo toda la piel que tenía a mi alcance, dejando marcas rojizas a mí paso . 

Sentía sus manos hechas puño tironear con insistencia mi cabello, mientras mi boca devoraba la piel de su cuello y hombro, con cada tirón mi pene tomaba una nueva dureza; deslice mis manos camino abajo hasta su pene masturbando al encontrar el destino, mi mano traviesa jugo despacio y con la suficiente fuerza contra su prepucio logrando que su cuerpo delirante se removiera; mis dedos recorrieron brutos y sin delicadeza el glande sin perderme ninguna de sus reacciones de cerca; sonreí satisfecho al ver cómo intentaba ahogar los gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior, estaba a punto de estallar sólo con la imagen. Mi hinchado pene rogaba un poco de atención y lo moví en embestidas controladas contra el cuerpo del guerrero, Vegeta pareció entender, bajando los manos hasta mi sensible piel tomando un vaivén más salvaje que el mío, tanto que rozaba con lo doloroso pero por alguna razón, delicioso; pase el pulgar por el glande más rápido en un contraataque, intentando mantener la calma y no girar su cuerpo y hundirme sin conciencia en él. 

-¡Vegeta ... Me la vas a arrancar! - Alcance a articular al sentir la nueva fuerza sobre mi miembro hipersensible que se deslizaba en sus dedos húmedos, aumenta la fricción y el dolor a partes iguales. 

-Tsk, cállate- Su escasa respuesta resonó entre las paredes del baño, mientras seguía con los _masajes_ en mi entrepierna, los cuales iban a matarme y no sabía en cuál de los sentidos sería, la punta hinchada dio un espasmo hacia arriba entre sus dedos hinchándose aún más si cabía. 

Sin poder aguantar más aparte de su mano, dejando libre mi hinchado pene que ya comenzó a escurrir demasiado líquido pre-seminal; la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí el orgasmo demasiado cerca pero no iba a parar, no ahora, no cuando dl deseó que había pululado en mi interior desde hacía tiempo ahora se hacía realidad, una pornosa realidad que infecta todo mi sistema nervioso hasta dejarme a sus pies, jadeante y rogando por ir más allá. Sabiendo que me detendría si cruzaba la línea y dejando mis oscuros deseos libres, le permití a mis sentidos intoxicados tomar el mando. Agarre su cabello con fuerza bajando su rostro hasta mi erección, rogando porque entendiera mis deseos. Vegeta enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello, desviando un poco el rostro; la imagen me causo gracia y sin poder evitarlo solté una risita al ver tal reacción, sin embargo el sonrojo fue cambiado por una sonrisa de lado totalmente malévola y que no presagiaba nada bueno para mi agónico cuerpo. Antes de poder hilar algún pensamiento más coherente, Vegeta se irguió devorando la carne de mis labios entre mordidas, robándose mi poco aliento en cada uno de sus roces. 

El fugaz momento de calma pasó al olvido e intente tocarlo, era imperioso reanudar nuestra faena sin embargo, Vegeta siempre fue impredecible y en este ocasión no sería diferente. Dominando mi cuerpo a su antojo, dejo mis labios hinchados haciendo mi cuello su nueva víctima, comenzando un camino de mordidas y besos consecutivamente, atacando mi cuello y mentón sin piedad, mientras sentía sus uñas por el pecho y los abdominales, arañando con fuerza dónde las gotas de sangre corrían libres hasta mezclarse con el agua caliente desapareciendo a los pocos segundos, dejando a su paso el exquisito ardor, sintiendo que volvía a tocar el paraíso. Su avida lengua recorrió el rastro de sangre de las heridas anteriormente hechas, causando que mis jadeos reinarán en el lugar, al sentir su suave lengua contra mí lastimada piel

-¡Vegeta! - Gemí sin poder contenerme sintiendo su sonrisa contra mi pecho. Lo necesito en este mismo instante, mi pene hundirse en algo ahora mismo o iba a explotar, intente articular palabra pero todas quedaron atoradas en mí reseca garganta al sentir su mano sobre mi glande. El impredecible lado de Vegeta ataca nuevamente, esta vez echándose de rodillas en un parpadeo. Su lengua dio el primer lametón conciso. 

Su agarre firme sobre la base me mantiene bien sujeto, a la vez que la lengua tibia me hacía ver estrellas pasando tímidamente por la punta hinchada y la uretra, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, en otro momento me hubiera detenido a explicarle detenidamente cómo hacerlo y en dónde se sintió espléndidamente bien, pero no en este, tome su cabello con fuerza debido a la excitación sin siquiera medirse dispuesto a entrar en su garganta. Di el primer empuje que no llegó a mucho al Vegeta sostener con más fuerza la base, logrando un jadeo frustrado en mí. 

-Imbécil me vas a arrancar el cabello ... ¡Mide tu maldita fuerza! - Grito Vegeta frunciendo el ceño, buscando con sus ojos los míos, suplicantes, rogando porque siguiera, mi patética necesidad lo movió hasta que relajó el ceño y una fugaz le cruzó los labios, sonrisa llena de superioridad. Satisfecho, decidió darme un poco de calma, su húmeda lengua atacó de nuevo, este vez con mucha más motivación. 

Su lengua me recorrió en un camino tortuoso desde base de mi pene hasta la punta, en un vaivén lento pero firme, donde la cabeza me giro en un mareo fugaz y tuve que sostenerme con mi mano libre a sus cabellos, debido al embriagante delirio. La sensación de su perlada lengua sobre mi dura erección reanudaron los jadeos entrecortados que mi garganta no quería callar, regalandole la satisfacción de verme a su merced, rogando en silencio poder entrar en su húmeda boca de una vez. Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas después de varios jadeos mortificados y lentamente entre en sus labios, mis manos tironean sin contemplación su cabello, entrando casi por completo dentro de su boca de una sola embestida, sin esperar un segundo más en mí embriagada mente, comencé a embestir su boca llevando un ritmo rápido, llegando lo más profundo que podía en su garganta, pero Vegeta no se quejo, sólo me dejó disfrutar sin piedad de su cavidad, abriendo más los labios, empujando con la lengua toda la extensión de mi pene dentro de su garganta sacándola al segundo, dejando sólo la punta dentro, para arremeter con fuerza nuevamente , hasta sentir sus labios sobre la base, logrando que entrara cada vez más profundo. La saque de un brusco movimiento sin poder soportarlo más, tomando aire a bocanadas para contrarrestar las ganas inmensas de correrme, localice sus ojos, buscando una calma que no poseía y vi la duda pintada la duda en ellos. hasta sentir sus labios sobre la base, logrando que entrara cada vez más profundo. La saque de un brusco movimiento sin poder soportarlo más, tomando aire a bocanadas para contrarrestar las ganas inmensas de correrme, localice sus ojos, buscando una calma que no poseía y vi la duda pintada la duda en ellos. hasta sentir sus labios sobre la base, logrando que entrara cada vez más profundo. La saque de un brusco movimiento sin poder soportarlo más, tomando aire a bocanadas para contrarrestar las ganas inmensas de correrme, localice sus ojos, buscando una calma que no poseía y vi la duda pintada la duda en ellos. 

-¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo mal? ...- Preguntó con la voz ahogada y un potente sonrojo, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y su pene tan duro como el mío pudo con mi escaso límite.

Tome su mentón levantándole el rostro, atrayendo por inercia todo su cuerpo en el trayecto, besando los labios con verdadera lujuria; duro y tosco, probando mi propio sabor en su boca, siendo este obsceno sabor mí perdición. Respondí sin palabras su pregunta restregandome descaradamente contra su erección dolorosamente erguida, tomando su trasero en una de mis manos, estrujando con saña, clavando las uñas en este hasta escucharte gritar. Totalmente necesitado, apague la ducha aún devorandote los labios, deslizando mi mano libre por la mejilla, tornando el beso mas candente pero igualmente emotivo. No sólo queriendo demostrar la lujuria que pulula en mi interior si no reflejar todos los sentimientos disparejos que gobernaban en estos instantes mi cuerpo, sin saber qué eran pero definitivamente no me arrepentía de ellos. 

Mis pies tomaron conciencia solos caminando a pasos apresurados hacia la cama, sintiendo sus piernas enrollarse en mí cadera, sin separar el beso empuje el cuerpo frotandose sobre mí contra la cama, acomodandolo a mí antojo hasta chocar nuestras entrepiernas, logrando escuchar un gemido de su boca, uno casi inaudible pero qué me volvio loco; buscando un poco de desahogo para ambos moví las caderas en un vaivén fuerte pero lento, frotando nuestros hinchados penes mientras mis manos inquietas comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, rozando con la punta de mis dedos la base dónde iría la cola que nos convertía en saiyajines, un lugar que descubrí bastante sensible gracias a los gritos con mi nombre que acompañaron el sonido de nuestras caderas moviéndose al unísono. Satisfecho con el descubrimiento, escabullí la otra mano entre las nalgas del guerrero, 

-Ka-kakaroto ... Met-tela de una vez ..- Rogó Vegeta entre jadeos con lo ojos cerrados y aunque quería rendirme a su petición, negué lentamente, era consciente que si hacia eso el dolor sería multiplicado para ambos. Sin contar que lo lastimaría con el primer empuje mal calculado. 

-No vegeta ... Eso te podria lastimar- Claudique, tomando el tiempo para preparar la estrecha entrada, sintiendo el cuerpo del pelinegro retorcerse entre mis brazos, indicando que iba por buen camino. 

-¡No m-me vas a ... Solo métela de una maldita vez! - Vegeta grito contra mí oído totalmente entregado a la lujuria con un nuevo dedo en su interior, y aunque quería mantener la posición que me había planteado de prepararlo adecuadamente , mi propia erección pedía a gritos sumergirme en su cuerpo, no lo pensé mucho al sacar mis dedos y meter el hinchado pene de una sola embestida. Completamente hasta el fondo. 

Sentí el cuerpo debajo de mí tensarse de pies a cabeza y los dientes desgarrar de mi hombro, la sangre no se hizo esperar comenzando a correr por mi piel; no cerré los ojos sin querer perder una sola reacción del príncipe, descubriendo para mi insano gusto las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. No me atreví a moverse a pesar de todo, aunque el cuerpo me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, sólo podía ver tus lágrimas y una arrebatadora preocupación ocupaba parte de la excitación recién descubierta; sin saber que mas hacer atine a lamer cada una de sus lágrimas mientras que una de mis manos se escabulló hasta la base de la cola de Vegeta nuevamente, intentando despejar el dolor y que sólo fuera el placer el que gobierne su cuerpo. Pasado unos largos minutos por fin logre despejar en gran medida el dolor del príncipe y fue este mismo el que movió las caderas sacando apenas centímetros de mí tiesa erección, volviendo a empalarse con ella, arrancando jadeos en ambos. Lo deje repetir el movimiento y que fue él, el que marcará el vaivén, a su antojo, sin prisa, dejando que seguir las sensaciones las que recorrieran mi columna vertebral con cada embiste que se me permitía en tu cálido y estrecho interior. 

-También puedes moverte ...- Murmuró el saiyajin, aunque la sugerencia fue más una orden. 

Tomándole la palabra, saqué toda la extensión de mí miembro del cálido interior, dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo lleno de gusto por la sensación tan placentera, respire un par de veces conteniendo algo de autocontrol antes de empezar a moverme, el vaivén fue fuerte y profundo , llegando hasta él fondo con fuerza para volver a salir con rapidez, hundiendome a mi morboso antojo en su interior, saliendo casi por completo, dejando solo la punta dentro para entrar hasta el fondo nuevamente, mordía sus labios en cada empaste, succionando toda la piel a mí disposición. Profundice las embestidas al ver cómo se deshacía el guerrero entre mis dedos y satisfecho empuje con más ganas, casi fundiendo mi cuerpo con el de Vegeta en un momento de total éxtasis, arremetiendo con verdadera fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de mi arquearse de manera increíble , soltando un grito tan fuerte que por poco desgarra su garganta, no sabía qué había hecho pero seguí el mismo movimiento tocando el mismo dentro de su estrecho interior, aumentando el ritmo nuevamente, extasiado de cada una de las reacciones del húmedo cuerpo debajo de mi . Todos sus gemidos iban acompañados de mí nombre al igual que un mantra, estaba tan cerca del fin como yo. 

-¡Kakaroto!… ¡Sí a-ahí! - Balbuceo Vegeta en un inútil intento por lograr articular alguna palabra, sin lograr mucho dejando que él inminente orgasmo lo embriagara, estrechando de manera imposible sus paredes, contrayendo hasta que fue doloroso seguir dentro, gemí con fuerza corriéndome en su interior, llenando todo su cuerpo de mí esencia. El potente orgasmo consumió todas mis fuerzas y perdí el equilibrio aparatosamente, cayendo sobre el pelinegro. 

-Kakaroto ... Te quiero- Las nuevas palabras -esta vez bien formuladas- de Vegeta rompieron el aire en la habitación y yo aún en medio del éxtasis, respondí sin pararme a pensar lo que decía pero sabiendo que no me arrepentiría luego.

-Yo también ... Mi principe- Susurre antes de dejar un beso sobre su frente y salir del cálido interior su cuerpo, acomodándolo sobre mi pecho. 

  
  


_**FIN POV** _

Sacudí la cabeza para despejar esos recuerdos de mi mente y mire aun el tiempo que me faltaba para llegar al destino, suspire pesadamente al ver que aún quedaban un par de horas. Me acomode mejor sobre la cama, dejándome llevar por mas recuerdos. 


End file.
